nurarihyonnomagofandomcom-20200223-history
Yura Keikain
is an onmyōji of the Keikain House who specializes in shikigami. She is able to maintain four at once, impressing both Nurarihyon and fellow onmyōji. She was trained by Akifusa, raised to see yōkai as evil, and sought to complete her training by defeating Nurarihyon and then inheriting leadership of the household. Appearance Yura is a young girl with a petite but seemingly frail build. She sports short and spiky dark hair, and generally dons a vapid look expression that only seems to change during times of great distress. Personality Yura originally had little tolerance of yōkai, as per her training. However, unlike her brother, she is more willing to accept that not all yōkai are evil and comes to both trust and defend Rikuo despite his yōkai heritage.She is headstrong and relies on brute strength to solve her problems.Nurarihyon no Mago manga; Chapter 118 Unfortunately, she tends to rapidly lose confidence during times of pressure, greatly affecting her skill in battle. This becomes clear when Satori reads her mind and she is stunned that her usual tactics won't work. After he angers her by making light of her grandfather's death, she unleashes an extraordinary amount of power, showing how much she values her family. A running gag throughout the series is that her stomach grumbles at inopportune moments. Curiously, she doesn't seem to be embarrassed by this at all - possibly because she sees no problem with her own frugality. She has said the best thing about her shikigami is that they don't need to eat,Nurarihyon no Mago manga; Kiyotsugu's Yōkai Knowledge Number 7 - Fan question: This is for Yura-chan. Of your shikigami, who do you like best? and whether to eat food which has touched the ground can be a source of great debate for her. Yura Seems to have Tsundere personality as shown when interacting with Rikuo. Synopsis Gyūki Arc First introduced as a transfer student from Kyoto, she reveals herself to be an onmyōji during an encounter with a tsukumogami doll yōkai at Kiyotsugu's house. While visiting the Nura House with the rest of the Kiyojūji Paranormal Investigation Squad, she begins wandering when Rikuo leaves the room and is disappointed not to find any yōkai during her search (in the anime, she both finds and exterminates a malicious rat yōkai there, rather than encountering a tsukumogami at Kiyotsugu's house). Later, while walking through the First District with Kana, she is accosted by a man from a local host club who corners the girls in an alley. After Yura identifies him as a yōkai, he and the men with him reveal themselves to be of the Kyūso Clan. Yura fights them using Tanrō, but is forced to surrender when Kyūso attacks Kana with a horde of rats. The pair are captured, and Kyūso uses the girls as bait to force Rikuo to relinquish the title of Third Heir. While in captivity, Yura's shikigami papers are confiscated, rendering the young onmyōji powerless; with the Kyūso beginning to lose their patience, Yura knows it is only a matter of time before she and Kana are slain. She silently prays for help, but does not expect it to come at once - much less in the form of a Hyakki Yakō. Yura is startled by the arrival of so many yōkai, immediately assuming their leader (Rikuo in his "night" form) to be the Nurarihyon she has been seeking. A skirmish ensues between the Kyūso and Nura Clans and the girls are rescued through the combined efforts of Aotabō and Kubinashi before any harm can befall them. Yura is dissatisfied with having been saved by yōkai and declares that the next time she encounters "Nurarihyon", she will definitely defeat him. She later realizes that she is still in possession of the jacket Kubinashi had draped over her shoulders during her rescue. She later journeys to Mount Nejireme along with the rest of the Kiyojūji Paranormal Investigation Squad and ends up protecting Natsumi and Saori when Mezumaru attacks the baths. After their return to Ukiyoe Town, she helps search Ukiyoe Middle School when Ungaikyō drags Kana into a mirror. Shikoku Arc While out at a bargain sale, Yura runs into Rikuo's grandfather but, just like the time she visited the Nura household, fails to realize that the Supreme Commander of all Yokai is in front of her. Their chat is interrupted by the sudden attack of Muchi, who mistakenly believes Yura to be Nurarihyon's bodyguard. Yura protects Nurarihyon, but takes a significant amount of damage until she summons Rokuson to transport the latter to a rooftop. With more freedom of movement, she proceeds to summon Tanrō, Bukyoku and Rentei, destroying Muchi's subordinates. However, she is struck by Muchi's poisonous wind and has to recall her shikigami due to not having the energy to maintain them. While Muchi faces Nurarihyon on the rooftop, Yura climbs the stairs and arrives just after the former has been defeated. Though she feels down about not being able to protect Nurarihyon, he lifts her spirits by saying he wouldn't have survived without her assistance. She invites him to dinner at her house, only to discover he has slipped away while her back was turned. In the manga, she is in the school auditorium when Inugami attacks Rikuo and runs to help, but Rikuo's bodyguards beat her to it. She watches the fight between Inugami and "night" Rikuo, wondering why fellow yōkai are fighting each other. In the anime, she is attacked by Inuhōō, who burns her shikigami paper and ends up injuring her arm. She is later seen examining various shrines around Ukiyoe Town which have been destroyed, and ousts Kagibari Onna's identity as a yōkai. Yura happens to mention this yōkai sighting to Rikuo while at his house, which results in him assigning Kejōrō to keep an eye on her. When Kagibari Onna chases down Yura and attacks her, the latter is saved by Kejōrō, but falls unconscious and doesn't witness the battle between them. When she wakes, Yura finds herself alone with Rikuo's yōkai form and demands to know his agenda, but he leaves without answering. During the battle between Rikuo's forces and Tamazuki's, she steps in after the latter slaughters his subordinates, but is unable to do anything. Rikuo shoves her out of the way and tells her to go protect the humans on the street - which she does, though she doesn't like taking orders from a yōkai. Tōno Arc Yura forgoes school in favor of training her Onmyōjutsu, setting herself up in a dilapidated building and practicing blindfolded in an attempt to hone her senses. Much to her frustration, however, her technique is still imperfect. Rikuo unexpectedly finds her training grounds, and she learns that the entirety of the Kiyojūji Paranormal Investigation Squad has been looking for her. Noticing her disappointment and deflated confidence as a result of the confrontation with Tamazuki, he tries to comfort her - however, when Ryūji stumbles upon them talking, he identifies Rikuo as a yōkai and proceeds to attack him, much to Yura's shock. Despite her own doubts, she chooses to believe in her friend more than her brother and, after asking Rikuo if he's human and receiving an affirmative answer, defends him. As a result, she is injured by Gengen and Rikuo reverts to his yōkai form to prevent her from receiving any further harm. She recognizes his yōkai form as being the one who has repeatedly saved her, and can finally make sense of why a yōkai would help her. During the battle between Rikuo and Ryūji, Yura continues to side with the former but is distressed when he appears to stab (and kill) her brother with Nenekirimaru. Soon after Mamiru enters the fight, Rikuo's Hyakki Yakō arrives and Ryūji opts to retreat - but not before ordering Yura to return to Kyōto to join the rest of the Keikain's forces. He informs her that he and Mamiru travelled to Ukiyoe Town solely for that purpose and to inform her of the deaths of Shūji and Koreto Keikain. Afterward, she (grudgingly) receives treatment for her wounds at the Nura House, where her "nurse" is none other than Tsurara - whose identity as a yōkai has only recently become known to Yura. Distrustful of her "classmate," Yura attempts to summon two shikigami, but is stopped by Yuki Onna comically stuffing a large block of ice into Yura's mouth. She escapes outside to find Rikuo, in yōkai form, seated on a branch of the sakura tree and confronts him. Leveling her Rentei cannon at him, she inquires as to his true nature - human or yōkai - and learns that he is one by day and the other by night. Despite having been raised to believe all yōkai are evil, she trusts him as a result of having gotten to know him. When she adds that a yōkai having saved her finally makes sense now that she knows he is actually her classmate, he kicks her off the tree and into the pond below. She shouts that she will get him back for it after she returns, and subsequently refuses his offer to escort her to Kyōto. Kyōto Arc After arriving in Kyōto, she joins the meeting of Keikain's core members and is shown the corpses of Shūji and Koreto. She is informed of the current situation in the city and enlisted to take their place as part of Kyōto's barrier, later discovering that her old room in the household has been turned into a storage room. When the Kiyojūji Paranormal Investigation Squad arrive in Kyōto, Yura saves them from a yōkai attack and later runs into Tsurara and Kurata, all of whom she brings back with her to the Keikain household. Prior to the Nura Clan's forces arriving, Yura works to fight against the capital's yōkai. At Sōkoku-ji, she summons all of her shikigami in order to protect her fellow onmyōji and is stunned when she realizes that Akifusa is leading the attack against them. She ends up summoning Hagun, and the spirit of Hidemoto Keikain within it takes command of the situation, ordering the onmyōji to flee. Yura later joins forces with Rikuo's Hyakki Yakō, and even rescues Kubinashi and Kejōrō at Ryūen-ji. She is distraught upon returning to the Keikain Main House following Shōkera's attack, as her grandfather dies shortly after her arrival. Later, when Rikuo's forces march on Nijō Castle, Yura is ultimately the one who renders Satori's mind-reading ability useless by attacking with all of her shikigami at once. During the struggle to defeat Hagoromo Gitsune and prevent the Nue from breaking through it fetal stage, Yura attacks when the former is about to finish off Rikuo and is subsequently targeted as Hagun's summoner. She is protected by Ryūji and Mamiru, and later serves as Rikuo's guide around the Keikain House when the latter asks Akifusa to reforge Nenekirimaru. Urban Legends Arc She and Ryūji investigate XX village after he overhears rumors about it during school. Initially, she serves as a mere packmule for their luggage - but shortly after they arrive, Ryūji uses her as bait to draw out the village's yōkai. Yura is subsequently tasked with protecting Ryūji's classmates, and the siblings defeat the village's yōkai together. Gokadoin House Arc Yura is told of a sudden burst of fear coming from the remains of Nijō Castle and, upon arriving, discovers it to be Tsuchigumo returned from hell. He recognizes her from the Hagoromo Gitsune conflict and decides to take her with him on his journey to Aso to restore his arms, as she would be more familiar with the modern-day world than he. Upon arriving in Aso, they find the area eerily silent and in ruins and are soon confronted with Hiruko riding a massive snake shikigami. A battle ensues, though Yura is literally only along for the ride - throughout, her attention is mostly devoted to remaining atop Tsuchigumo without falling off. The one time she does manage to attack Hiruko, he mistakes her to be a yōkai herself.Nurarihyon no Mago manga; Chapter 194, page 9 She was just about to be hit when she was saved by Rikuo. Both of them worked as a team against Hiruko, and she manages to destroy the snake shikigami but is left severely exhausted. After their victory, she was shocked to find out that Rikuo's secret was revealed to their friends. Powers and Abilities As a member of the Keikain family's main house, Yura utilizes various Onmyōjutsu techniques, though her specialty lies in shikigami. She often turns receipts and expired coupons into viable ofuda, which she can use to repel attacks. Unlike those of the Fukuju branch, however, she requires numerous ofuda to successfully accomplish this. Yura has also been shown to use her shikigami papers much like throwing knives. Shikigami Fusion Yura has the skill and ability to fuse her Shikigami together to acheive a more powerful form. She has such skill that she can preform a "Three Way Fusion". Three Way Fusion- A advanced technique of shikigami fusion in which yura fuses her Normal Shikigami and Hagun together and/or herself. However it has been said by Hidemoto that the burden of maintaining it with her 14-year old body is far too great. The technique is a prohibited technique but is one step short of a "Grey Existence". Fusion Forms: Rentei-Rokuson-Hagun Form: While already using her Shikigami Rentei, Yura summons Rokuson and activates and fuses Hagun with the two other shikigami and herself. This makes her onmyoji overshirt is longer as well as her hair she also gains a unique forhead protector. And she gains a large bow and arrow. Which allows her to use her Yomi Okuri Yura Max Revised: God Arrow Technique. A much more power version of the Yomi Okuri,Yura Max that was able to completely destroy Hiruko's Shinigami Snake with a single shot. Yura's Shikigami *Rokuson - The deer. *Bukyoku - The samurai. *Rentei - The koi fish. When Yura merges with it, it becomes a water cannon. *Kyomon - The elephant. *Tanrō - The white wolf. *Hagun - The Keikain ancestors, used to increase the summoner's own powers. Relationships *'Rikuo Nura': She originally suspected him of being involved with yōkai, leading to her investigating his household, but put it at the back of her mind due to his kindness. He, in yōkai form, saved her several times (from the Kyūso Clan, Tamazuki, etc.) and, even though her suspicions were confirmed upon her brother and Mamiru's arrival, she accepted him and continues to fight alongside him. She has stayed in touch with Rikuo through phone calls. Their friendship has grew over the course of the year. She goes so far and says Rikuo is her precious friend despite him being a yokai. *'Nurarihyon': Yura first encountered Rikuo's grandfather during her visit to the Nura Clan household, but due to the Supreme Commander's mastery at concealing his disposition, she viewed him as simply a kind old man. Without knowing his true identity, she came to like him as simply Rikuo's grandfather and even protected him from Muchi's attack. Quotes Trivia * She speaks in the Kyōto dialect (kyōkotoba) when showing familiarity. * Shiibashi originally planned to make Yura a boy. * Yura's shikigami are all named for stars in the constellation Ursa Major. *She ranked 11th in the first first character popularity poll with 335 votes, while her "frog purse" ranked 61st (last) place with 1 vote. In the second poll, she ranked 10th with 557 votes. She ranked 6th in the third popularity poll with only 891 votes. *Her Favourite Food is Eggs over Rice. References Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Female Category:Onmyōji